1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to in-vehicle structural systems for supporting an overhead console and accessories that are attached thereto.
2. Background Art
The accommodation of in-vehicle accessories has presented spatial challenges to the engineer. Traditionally, overhead consoles have been developed so they can be applied to sheet metal on the underside of a vehicle roof. Conventionally, accessories such as DVD players, storage bins, and HVAC controls are housed by the overhead console. But such approaches have led to incursions into the overhead space that is available in the passenger compartment or cargo storage compartment of the vehicle.
Traditional methods for attaching the console to the vehicle roof or the accessory to the console have involved screws or welding. Those attachment methods and associated structures have been known to be accompanied by a shake or shudder in an image projected by a DVD screen when viewed through the eye of a vehicle occupant. Further, conventional attachment methods may result in unwanted rattles, squeaks, and other noise.
One prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,257 entitled “EXTRUSION FOR THE SIDERAIL OF A VEHICLE TO PROVIDE HEAD IMPACT COUNTERMEASURE AND SUPPORT FOR SIDE RAIL COMPONENTS”. That patent discloses a platform for the slidable attachment of such items as grab handles, coat hooks, visor tracks, etc. before they are locked into place. The hollow interior of the structure can be used to house additional safety components, such as a side air bag. Other art considered in preparing this patent application includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,189,930; 6,173,990; 6,168,204; 6,145,908; 5,988,678; 5,820,204; 5,725,271; 5,605,353; and 5,575,500.